Dεsεos Rεprιmιdos
by Simi Black
Summary: Hinata y naruto ahora estan juntos, ya no mortifican los sueños si no los recuerdos... a ambos. Los deseos reprimidos continuan Adv: contenido Lemon, AU. leer bajo riesgo.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaracion:** Naruto no es mio, Hinata tampoco… bla bla bla

**Advertencia:** Universo alterno, Lemon.

**Dεsεos Rεprιmιdos**

Hinata Hyuuga era dulce, era tierna, timida, respetuosa de las reglas morales, era el ejemplo de hija perfecta, amiga ideal, de trabajadora honorable y responsable en todo sentido; pero tambien se podia describir como una mujer solitaria. A la corta edad de veintitrés años era una mujer completamente independiente, a pesar de tener una familia adinerada no pretendia depender de la fortuna de estos en absoluto, se podria decir que exitosa en casi todo lo que hacia, sin embargo contenia un indescriptible sentimiento de frustración, se sentia frustrada y limitada en muchos aspectos de su vida, no se sentia libre.

Ultimamente distintos sueños la aquejaban desde hace algun tiempo, sueños que a su pensar eran indecentes y obscenos, era algo que no podia controlar y le parecia ilogico puesto como dictaban las normas familiares que se habian le impuesto desde pequeña se mantenia "pura y casta" hasta el matrimonio, ¡ja! Cruel ironia mencionar la palabra matrimonio si nisiquiera habia tenido una cita en años, eso ni mencionar la recomendación de su psicólogo _"Tus sueños son la representacion de tus deseos reprimidos, debes salir más, tener citas y mas experiencias sexuales, explora,"_ pues no se sentia precisamente muy sexy y llamativa a los hombres, mas bien era recatada, tenia lentes, su cabello lo ataba en moño tipo cebolla, en otra palabras sencilla, simple a los ojos de cualquiera, eso sin descartar su maldita timidez… si talvez esa area de su vida era la culpable de su problema, su maldita timidez que en pocas palabras la hacia ver invisible a los ojos de los demas.

Era viernes en la noche y ella estaba tranquila en su apartamento, otro sueño molesto, decidió tomar una ducha de agua fria y ponerse algo de ropa fresca, cada vez su situación se volvia peor, eso sin considerar su vecino… su vecino era otro de los dilemas de su vida y el protagonista de todos sueños eroticos que tenia con frecuencia, él habia sido su primer amoraunque nunca habia tenido el valor de decirle, se conocian desde niños pero él nunca la habia visto como algo mas que una amiga, gracias a él habia encontrado él apartamento y constantemente estaba tocando a su puerta para pedir diferentes favores como en ese preciso momento.

-Hola Naruto.- Lo saludo cortésmente.

-Hola Hina, podrias ayudarme con algo… es que estoy reorganizando mi apartamento y necesito tu opinión.-

-Esta bien.-

Entraron a su apartamento y Hinata observo un sin numero de cajas, al parecer Naruto estaba cambiando absolutamente todos los muebles del apartamento.

-E-este… ¿Por qué cambiaste todo?- pregunto tímidamente a lo que el joven se puso una mano en la nuca aparentando algo de despreocupación.

-Pues… termine con Sakura, necesitaba tiempo y decidio irse, llevandose la mayoria de las cosas consigo, bueno ademas es para darle a este espacio aires de cambio ya sabes… ¿Qué opinas de este sillón?- Dijo señalando el mueble en una esquina del recibidor del apartamento.

-Y-yo creo que d-deberías centrarlo.- Dijo haciendo señas de su indicación.

-Sí. Eso crei, rayos que calor hace.- Hinata no podía despegar la mirada del rubio, este lentamente se quito la polera dejando ver su piel bronceada, su abdomen trabajado y sus deseosos pectorales, Hinata paso saliva, necesitaba salir de ahí y rapido.

-E-Este Naruto me acabo de acordar de algo que debia hacer… m-mañana no tengo que ir a trabajar ¿que t-te p-parcece s-si te ayudo m-mañana?-Su nerviosismo estaba creciendo con el tiempo considerablemente.

-No puedo mañana, pero Hina necesito tu ayuda… que tal si te dejo las llaves, yo acomodo ahora como creo y tu mañana cambias lo que creas conveniente ¿Si?- Pregunto suplicante, lo que Hinata solo pudo ver sus brillantes ojos mientras lentamente asentía tomando la llave que él le ofrecia y saliendo rapidamente del apartemento

Estaba cansada, no habia dormido en toda la noche pensando en que hacer hasta que tuvo una idea, debia poner fin a su tortura sin importar que tan riesgoso y osado fuera su plan, tenía pocas horas para llevarlo a cabo así que salio de su departamento a conseguir lo que necesitaba. Primero necesitaba un cambio de imagen por lo que acudio a la peluqueria pidiendo dos citas una ahora, para tratar su cabello y otra en la tarde para ocuparse del resto, salio de la peluqueria y ató su cabello de igual forma para que nadie notara la diferencia, rapidamente entro a una tienda compro algunas cosas, en esos momentos daba gracias al cielo por tener amigas tan pervertidas como Temari y Tenten. Volvio a casa para dejar las cosas y paso al apartamento de Naruto para ayudarle como habia dicho. Naruto no era muy bueno con la decoración eso lo tenia claro, trato de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo para ponerse nerviosa y no retractarse de su plan.

No se tardo mucho tiempo en acomodar, Naruto hacia poco habia llegado, el rubio se habia sorprendido en gran medida por el cambio que su apartamento habia sufrido y no tardo en abrazar a la Hyuuga en gesto de agradecimiento haciendola enrojecer; estaba nerviosa pero era el momento de actuar, sabia que lo que hiba a hacer no era bueno, nisiquiera era legal, pero igual no hiba a lastimar a nadie, ni nadie hiba a salir perdiendo.

-N-Naruto ¿Quieres que te deje algo de café preparado?- Sabia que al rubio le gustaba tomar café mientras veia los programas deportivos.

-Por favor y gracias Hina, eres un ángel.

-Si claro un angel, como no- penso ella con ironia a lo que él habia dicho.

-Etto… lo dejo en la cocina nos v-vemos, adiós.

-Hina …- ella no le dio tiempo de terminar y salio rapidamente, tenia que terminar todos los preparativos , pero primero tendria que concluir lo que habia iniciado en el salon de belleza.

Hinata volvio a su casa, habia cambiado, atrás habian quedado sus lentes, su cabello ahora estaba suelto, liso y brillante, se habia maquillado, sus labios ahora eran rojos, sus ojos se veian con vida, tenia puesto un corse blanco con algunos detalles negros que delineaban la prenda acentuando sus pronunciadas curvas y sus voluptuosos senos, tambien lucia una pequeña tanga blanca con los mismos detalles negros que dejaba ver el pequeño tatuaje con forma de luna que se habia hecho en los años de su adolescencia, tambien tenia una medias elaboradas en encaje de color negro que subian hasta la mitad de sus muslos y unos guantes largos de color negro, tenia que aceptar que esa mujer en el espejo era ella y que se veia increiblemente sexy, una sonrisa traviesa se puso en sus labios, esa noche no seria ella, esa noche se sentiría libre.

Solo se puso encima tan solo un abrigo de color negro y salio hacia el apartamento de Naruto esperando que los somníferosque habia puesto en el cafe ya hubieran hecho su trabajo, toco la puerta en repetidas ocasiones sin obtener resultado alguno… sonrio desmesuradamente, su plan estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, entro con la copia que Naruto le habia dado, saco de su bolso un antifaz de color negro y procedió a buscarlo.

Lo encontro en su habitacion, tendido en su cama sin camisa, con mucho sigilo saco algunas velas aromaticas que habia escondido en el apartamento, las acomodo estrategicamente alrededor de la habitación y las encendio… definitivamente ese seria un dia que nunca olvidaria, tomo unas esposas de su bolso y ató las manos del rubio que aun dormia placidamente a un barandal de la cama y espero a que el despertara.

Hinata comenzo a acariciar suavemente la cabellera del rubio y este se removio un poco.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto el confundido rubio

-Un sueño.- Respondio sensualmente en su oido mientras se alejaba un poco para quitar su abrigo.

Naruto solo la miro asombrado.

-¿Estoy soñando?- Ella solo asintió mientras nuevamente se acercaba a su oido.

-Tienes que prometer que no intentaras quitar el antifaz hasta que yo lo diga. ¿Sí?-

-Solo estoy soñando…- logro pronunciar mientras la miraba de arriba abajo -Es una promesa.-

Hinata se acerco y beso su cuello, lentamente trazo un camino hacia sus labios donde primero solo beso la comisura de sus labios mientras acariciaba su pecho a lo que el rubio solo pudo suspirar, acto que ella aprovecho para profundizar su beso y explorar la boca de su acompañante, lentamente Naruto respondio a su beso mientras este se hacia mas y mas apasionado.

Subitamente Hinata se separo de Naruto y se alejo hasta quedar en la parte baja de la cama.

-Dime algo Naru… ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Naruto paso saliva y la miro profundamente.

-Mucho mas de lo que mis palabras puedan expresar.-

Hinata sonrio, nunca se habia sentido tan feliz, sabia que estaba mal lo que hacia, pero probablemente nunca volveria a tener una oportunidad asi, seria mejor disfrutar el momento. Camino hasta una mesa y tomo unas tijeras, Naruto la miraba fijamente, sus ojos brillaban de excitación y de lujuria, a su parecer ella se veia como todo una diosa, su piel era blanca, su cabello era largo, su cuerpo solo podia definirse con la palabra… tentación.

-¿Me dirás tu nombre?-

-No amor mío, puedes llamarme como tú lo desees.- Hinata no se reconocia a ella misma, por primera vez se sentia confiada, libre de hacer y deshacer lo que ella quisiera. Lentamente subio a la cama desde la parte inferior, dejando las tijeras encima de la cama y situandose lentamente a horcajadas sobre él.

-¿Qué piensas hacerme… mi luna? Dijo él con la voz ronca por la excitación.

-Voy disponer de tu cuerpo a mi voluntad amado mío.- Dijo sensualmente mientras se metia un dedo a su boca y movia sugestivamente sus caderas sobre el ya erecto miembro de él. ¿Por qué sabes una cosa Naru?… yo te quiero.-

-¿Qué… tanto mi Luna?-Dijo con la respiración algo acelerada.

-Mejor te lo demuestro amado mio.- Ella lentamente lamio el area desde su pecho a su boca, suavemente lamio sus labios para luego profundizar el beso.

Naruto estaba extasiado, nunca se habia imaginado nada parecido, ese angel se encontraba sobre él proporcionando suaves caricias y besando su pecho y lamiendo sus pezones ya tiesos de placer; esa mujer era hermosa, se movia de una forma casi felina, sus pechos eran sensuales, poseia una pequeña cintura y un vientre plano, un tracero bien proporcionado que le insitaba a tomarlo…

-Perdóname naru lo que voy a hacer, pero voy a recompensarte- Acto seguido ella se levanto y tomo las tijeras y rompio sus pantalones.

-¿Me perdonas naru por lo que hice?- Dijo ella de forma casi inocente mientras masajeaba su miembro por encima de la ropa interior.

-T-te perdono t-todo lo que quieras mi Luna.- Hablo dificilmente Naruto entre jadeos.

-Bueno, perdoname por esta prenda tambien.- Dijo cortando los boxers que tenia el rubio. -Esto te va a gustar amado mio.- Mencionó sentandose al lado del rubio mientras lentamente se quitaba los guantes y los arrojaba a un lado de la cama.

Hinata miro a Naruto este estaba sonrojado por el acto de la ojiblanca, él tenia su miembro totalmente erguido realmente tal excitación ya le estaba doliendo, ella inicio a repartiendo caricias alrededor de la zona pelvica y por lo que él se removio un poco sobre la cama, suavemente tomo el miembro de Naruto entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba a abajo, ella lo sentia caliente al contacto, se acerco y lo lamió lentamente desde el escroto hasta la glande del rubio para despues succionarlo levemente.

-¿Te gusta?

-S-si- respondió Naruto con algo de dificultad mientras sentia la calida boca de la ojiblanca en su miembro.

-¿Qué quieres naru? Quiero oirte suplicar Naru- mientras seguia masajeando lentamente al rubio.

-m-mas…-

-¿Más que Naru?... su-pli-ca.-

-mas… rapido… por favor.- Acto seguido la ojiblanca se introdujo el pene del rubio a la boca succionando y lamiendo su glande, Hinata dirijio la mirada al rubio quien tenia los ojos cerrados por el placer, lo sintio palpitar en su boca y supo que pronto llegaria a su climax asi que lo saco de su boca y siguio masajeando con sus manos al tiempo subia hasta la boca del rubio que respiraba agitadamente y lo besaba apasionadamente. Naruto gruño mientras se corria entre sus manos a lo que Hinata sonrio complacida.

-¿Ahora quieres Naru?-

-Suéltame… quiero tocarte-

-¿Qué quieres tocar?- susurro en el oido del ojiazul recibiendo de su parte un gruñido.

-"tus senos… tu trasero… quiero tocarte toda.-

-Mis senos…- Dijo quitándose el corse blanco y dejando libres sus pechos. -¿Te gustan?-

-Sí, suéltame-

-Sabes la norma, recuerdas la promesa.-

-No tocare tu mascara… pero déjame tocarte-

-Está bien.- Tomo la llave de las esposas y se sento a horcajadas de nuevo sobre el rubio, dirigió a sus manos a las esposas dejando sus pechos al alcanze de la cara de Naruto, este noto su gesto y comenzo a lamerlos suavemente mientras lo liberaban.

Ya con las manos sueltas la tomo de la cintura y habilmente la acosto sobre la cama.

-Sabes… nesecitamos quedar en iguales condiciones.- Rápidamente deslizo ambas medias dejando a la ojiblanca solo con la pequeño panty blanco.

-Necesitaba hacer esto.- Naruto se sento y tomo a la ojiperla de la cintura sentadola entre sus piernas mientras esta enredaba las suyas en la cintura masculina. Naruto besaba sus pechos y su cuello, la ojiblanca se arquaba dandole mas acceso a estas partes de su cuerpo, ella movio sus caderas sugestivamente y sus sexos rozaron haciendo suspirar a ambos.

Naruto acaricio el trasero de la ojiblanca casi de una forma lasciva y la acerco más a él.

-Sabes, ahora me vas a tener que perdonar tu a mi.- El ojiazul habia tomado las tijeras y habia retirado la ultima prenda que le quedaba a la ojiblanda.

-Es mi turno de complacerte.- Tomo a Hinata y de nuevo la acosto sobre la cama besando sus pechos al tiempo que con su mano acariciaba su intimidad.

-Ahh…- gimió la ojiblanca ante los mimos del rubio.

-Sabes, me encanta tu dulce piel, tu aroma a lirios, definitivamente me encantas.- Descendió por el plano vientre de Hinata entre besos hasta toparse con su tatuaje. -Me encantan las Lunas… mi Luna. Esto es por haberme torturado- Acto seguido descendió un poco mas aspirando el aroma femenino y comenzo a explorar con su lengua la intimidad de la ojiblanca, mientras esta solo gemia y le acariciaba de forma delicada los cabellos.

-¿Te gusta?

-S-si- Naruto le pareció reconocer su voz pero no recordo quien era, en ese momento preferia concentrarse en otras _cosas_; repentinamente la morena se tenso llegando a su propia satisfacción.

-Ahora viene lo mejor mi Luna.- Acto seguido se ubico sobre ella posicionando su miembro en la entrada de la ojiblanca. Subitamente la penetro arrancando un pequeño grillito de dolor de la chica, Naruto se horrorizó ante la idea de haberla lastimado

-pardon mon amour, non sage, no queria lastimarte, no debi ser tan brusco.-

-No tenias forma de saber, mio amore, sigue.- Dijo acariciando dulcemente la mejilla del asustado rubio.

Naruto emprendió un vaivén lento, despues de un tiempo se ella acostumbro a su intromisión y comenzó a mover su caderas para incitarlo a acelerar su embestidas.

-ahh…-

-Mi Luna eres… tan… étroit… chaude et ravissante.-

-più… più… segue-

Naruto acelero mas sus embestidas mientras besaba apasionadamente a Hinata, ella se sentia desfallecer, sentia que su interior se contraia de placer, pronto ambos llagaron al climax y se recostaron en la cama mientras se normalizaban sus respiraciones.

-Sabes… me gusta el italiano.- Dijo Naruto sonriendo con algo de picardia.

-A mí el francés.-

-¿Me dirás tu nombre?-

Hinata se levanto de la cama y camino hasta tomar un poco del agua que ella habia preparado con anterioridad, se acerco al rubio y lo beso dandole a beber el agua de su boca.

-un certain jour tu sauras-lo beso de nuevo y acaricio sus cabellos.

-Est une promesse?- pregunto el rubio apunto de dormirse a causa de los somniferos del agua que habia bebido.

-si, c'est une promesse-

Recogio su ropa y sus cosas, se puso su abrigo y salio del apartamento del rubio, cuando entro al suyo suspiro sonoramente, no lo podia creer, habia estado intimamente con su rubio con su rubio, por un lado se sentia bien, se sentia realizada, pero por otro se sentia mal, haber drogado a Naruto practicamente la hacia sentirse como si lo ubiera violado, pero ya no habria marcha atrás y no se arrepentia de haberlo hecho, ya no seria su deseo reprimido y podria dormir tranquila en las noches…

Al dia siguiente Naruto desperto desubicado, pensando que quiza lo de la noche anterior habia sido solo un sueño, un molesto sueño humedo, asi lo penso hasta se encontro con algo muy interesante… sus pantalones y su ropa interior rasgada, se levanto y vio las velas, esa era la razon del aroma que se sentia en su habitación, recorrio todo con sus azules ojos hasta que algo llamo su atención… en el suelo se encontraba la prenda intima que le habia quitado a su Luna… definitivamente ese no habia sido un sueño y no descansaría hasta saber su nombre.

Para eso tendria que esperar pacientemente…

* * *

- Pardon mon amour, non sage: Perdon mi amor, no sabia.

- mio amore: mi amor.

- étroit: estrecha.

- chaude et ravissante: calida y deliciosa.

- più: más.

- segue: sigue.

- un certain jour tu sauras: un determinado día sabrás.

- Est une promesse?: ¿Es una promesa?

- si, c'est une promesse: si, es una promesa.

Ya se… otro intento de lemon pero mi hermana me lo pidió… ¿Cómo negarme? Le encanta el Naruhina y a mí también…xd

¿Por qué Hinata fue la que insito a Naruto…? Porque no quería otra historia donde Hinata fuera la sumisa…

Recibo comentarios malos o buenos, sugerencias, etc… lo de siempre.

Me despido, espero que les guste y me voy a trabajar el Mi camino… o si no mi hermana me mata…xd


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaración:** Naruto no es mío, Hinata tampoco… ambos son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencia:** Universo alterno, Lemon.

**Dεsεos Rεprιmιdos**

Los días habían pasado, lentos o rápidos, él no había notado la diferencia. Aun podía sentir los residuos del aroma de su perfume, su sudor, su esencia; la tormenta de sus recuerdos aun no cesaba, en su lugar cada vez se ponía peor, ya no había un solo día en que no pensara en su luna, cada día era más distante, más preocupante y mucho más obseso.

Maldijo mentalmente el hecho de haberse quedado dormido en esa ocasión.

-Naruto-

-……..-

-Naruto-

-……...-

-¡Naruto!- definitivamente aquel grito definitivamente lo había sacado de su ensoñamiento con su luna- Maldición Naruto, ya me preocupas ¿Qué rayos te está pasando?- Ahora recordaba a su primo… una noche de copas y _algo mas_, una noche entre amigos, una noche para desahogarse y ahora estaba en el sofá de su primo.

-Konohamaru…- Menciono el rubio de manera distante.

-¿Aun estas pensando en _"Tu Luna"_?- El rubio abrió los ojos cuanto más pudo, en realidad ese había sido su secreto, no había contado a ninguno de sus amigos lo sucedido, _como todo un caballero_ aunque claro está, dudaba ampliamente en la credibilidad que estos pudieran otorgarle a su relato.

-¿Como sabes eso?- El moreno solo sonrió con gracia, pensaba que a pesar de que su primo fuera muy inteligente, en algunas ocasiones era muy lento para caer en cuenta de las consecuencias de tus acciones.

-Tú me lo contaste absolutamente todo anoche… eres muy afortunado primo.-

-No tanto, si fuera tan afortunado no estaría en estas condiciones… sabes dijo que me quería, aun pienso quien podría ser, pero no logro pensar lógicamente.-

-¿Tu?... ¿pensando lógicamente?- Dijo divertido el moreno.

-No te burles por favor, hablo en serio. No tengo nada para buscarla, eso me frustra y no te imaginas cuanto… Sabes desde esa ocasión he estado con unas cuantas mujeres, pero definitivamente no es lo mismo, no me siento completo… no me satisface.-

-¿Qué no te satisface Naru-kun ehh?-

-¡Hanabi-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Y en esas fachas?- Hanabi, la hermana menor de su amiga Hinata, era todo lo contrario de su amiga… esta no era una chica recatada y tímida, vestía tal solo una camisa que con seguridad era de konohamaru… era todo un personaje, rebelde, extrovertida y sexy… pero sobre todo una mujer con mucho carácter.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo tengo que pedirte permiso para hacerle visitas conjúgales a mi novio ehh?-

-joder no es eso, yo solo decía…- respondió Naruto con cierto recato, a lo que el moreno solo pudo reír alegremente.

-¿A quién buscas? Y ¿Por qué ya no te sientes _satisfecho_?-

-Una mujer… no sé nada de ella, ¡Konohamaru aun no sé como rayos entro en mi casa aquella noche! solo sé que yo la necesito…-

-Naruto no seas tan desesperado, es solo sexo…- dijo Konohamaru en tono de burla a lo que Hanabi solo frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué recuerdas de ella? Quizá ella sea alguien cercano.-

-No fue solo sexo Konohamaru, y definitivamente tienes razón Hanabi, ella tiene que ser alguien cercano. ¿Cómo puedo describirla…? Su cabello es negro… muy largo, su piel es blanca, su vos es melodiosa, sus ojos son preciosos… su cuerpo es perfecto, no es muy alta o muy baja, sencillamente hermosa… como la luna, así le dije porque tiene un tatuaje en forma de Luna- Konohamaru y Hanabi escuchaba atentamente su relato hasta que el moreno estallo en un grito.

-¡UN TATUAJE CON FORMA DE LUNA… HANABI!-

-¿Qué pasa porque te exaltas de esa manera?- pregunto Naruto algo consternado por el comportamiento de su primo.

-¡Maldición Konohamaru no pensaras que yo…!-

-¡Que pasa! Porque discuten…. No entiendo.- Decia Naruto aun sin entender la situación

-La descripción concuerda contigo Hanabi… ¡el tatuaje!-

-¿Dónde tenía el tatuaje y como era Naru-kun…? A ver si le pruebo a este idiota que está muy equivocado-

-Era una pequeña luna y lo tenía en la parte baja del abdomen…-Silencio; una gran mueca de sorpresa se instalo en la cara de Hanabi.

-La tuya es en tobillo…- Menciono Konohamaru afirmando mas para sí mismo- perdóname Hana-chan, es que te quiero mucho y por eso soy muy celoso.- sin embargo Hanabi no respondió, aun no salía de su sorpresa.

-¿Dime Naruto, es como esta?- Dijo mientras enseñaba el pequeño tatuaje de su tobillo.

-Exactamente igual… ¡¿dime la conoces?! ¡¿Quién es por favor?!-Dijo el rubio de forma desesperada.

-No lo puedo creer…- susurro la castaña- Lo siento Naruto pero no puedo decírtelo, esta luna fue la marca de una promesa muy importante y decírtelo seria una traición de mi parte, solo puedo decirte que la persona que buscas está más cerca de lo que imaginas, solo te voy a pedir una cosa… solo búscala si realmente no fue solo sexo, búscala solo si lo que sientes va mas allá de una necesidad de placer momentánea, te puedo asegurar que para ella no fue solo algo físico, pero el hecho de que la busques o no es una decisión tuya… solo te advierto una cosa… si la lastimas, hare que tu vida sea miserable y voy a hacer que nunca en lo que reste de tu existencia puedas sentirte satisfecho físicamente, eso te lo juro, por eso es mejor que lo que vayas a hacer lo medites bien.- Naruto podía jurar que jamás, en todo el tiempo que había conocido a Hanabi, jamás la había visto tan seria, de verdad el hecho de que se hubiera puesto de esa manera lo tenía muy inquieto… demasiado, definitivamente esa era una pista mas para encontrar a su luna.

-Hanabi… lo que le dije antes a mi primo te lo repito a ti, no fue solo sexo…- Menciono el rubio con un tono igual de serio al que había utilizado la joven.-Yo la necesito, mucho, pero no solo de la manera que tú piensas, yo no sé que sentí exactamente, solo sé que me siento vacio, incompleto yo siento que fue algo mas, no estoy seguro de que sea amor o algo así pero estoy seguro de que fue algo más.

-Eso espero, de verdad eso espero, no me gustaría tener que castrarte.-

-¡Esa es mi chica!-Dijo Konohamaru de manera emocionada, mientras Hanabi solo le dedicaba una gélida mirada y se retirada de a una de las habitaciones- ¡Perdóname amor!

-Mejor me voy, adiós Naru, adiós tonto-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Subía las escaleras hacia su apartamento, consternado aun por lo sucedido, pensando quien…

-Más cerca de lo que creo… Kami-sama, jamás me había sentido tan estúpido- Era justo como se sentía, un estúpido, Hanabi ya lo había confirmado, el conocía a su luna y no la había reconocido entre la gente… si definitivamente era un idiota, de eso no le cabía duda. De repente choco con alguien provocando que una cascada de papeles callera a su alrededor.

-G-Gomen, estaba distraída, gomen n-no quise… Naruto-kun…-

Ambos se agacharon para recoger las pertenencias perdidas… solo un pequeño roce entre sus manos y el papel… todo lo que necesitaba… tacto. Pero tenía que asegurarse que no fuera solo una ilusión de su mente; inmediatamente un aroma penetrante y conocido llego hasta él; por un momento se quedo observándola, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, cada detalle, la finura de su rostro, sus ojos brillaban intensamente, su piel… si su piel si había sentido muy suave al contacto, un repentino pensamiento cruzo a su mente.

-Hinata yo…- Las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, lo entendió

-No pasa nada N-Naruto-kun, f-fue mi culpa no t-te preocupes-

Su voz…

-No… no hay problema Hina-chan, no vemos más tarde-Dijo el rubio mientras cada uno partía por su lado.

No había que meditarlo más, la actitud de Hanabi, sus ojos, su piel, su voz… todo lo había confirmando. Ahora que lo recordaba nunca supo como su Luna había entrado en su apartamento, pero ahora… ahora todo era distinto, todo cuadraba de una manera exacta, Hinata tenía la llave de su apartamento y lo había estado evitando durante mucho tiempo, lo que nunca pensó Naruto fue que ella tuviera el valor o las razones para hacer lo que hizo; pero rápidamente otra cuestión cruzo su mente… ¿Por qué él no había pensado que Hinata fuera su Luna antes?

_Me deje llevar por las apariencias, no la vi porque fui un tonto, un ciego, como siempre…-pensó el rubio._

Ahora tenía que pensar las cosas muy bien, Hinata le había dicho que lo quería… Ahora que lo pensaba, ese podría ser el motivo de los muchos sonrojos, el tartamudeo excesivo y los ocasionales desmayos que le sucedían a Hinata, ya todo estaba claro, lo único que faltaba era su decisión…

_Seguir adelante u olvidar lo sucedido y hacer de cuenta que nunca paso…_

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espalda del rubio, definitivamente no era buena idea tratar de olvidarla, ¿cuantos días habían pasado desde su primer y último encuentro intimo con su luna?… no lo sabía a su parecer habían sido siglos o quizá solo años

-¡Mierda! Tengo que hacer algo, si no creo que voy a enloquecer más de lo que ya estoy.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Había dejado su tartamudeo con las personas, pero no estaba preparada aun para enfrentarlo a él…

Aun tenía los recuerdos recientes de cada beso robado, de cada caricia que le había arrebatado, de cada embestida del rubio… Definitivo, tenía que respirar profundo y tratar de olvidar.

_Kami olvidar… y aun no puedo olvidar la sensación de su piel sobre la mía-pensaba la ojiperla._

Había intentado todo, trabajo excesivo, deporte, licor, todo y siempre obtenía los mismos resultados: su mente divagando en el cuerpo del rubio, extrañando cada centímetro de su piel.

Necesitaba llegar a su casa y tomar una refrescante ducha, ni siquiera una larga jornada de trabajo aplacaba su ansiedad; rápidamente entro a su apartamento, siempre tratando de evitar encuentros como el ocurrido en la mañana, sin embargo noto algo diferente en el recibidor de su residencia… _un paquete, una nota y una flor._

_Hace un par días me hiciste una promesa._

_Ya no puedo esperar más._

_Te necesito mon amour._

_Te invito a cenar esta noche _

_Y a pasar algunos minutos de tu tiempo conmigo._

_Te espero… _

_ATT: Tu sol._

_P.D. Un pequeño detalle de mi parte… te espero con ansias chérie_

Imposible…

Simplemente imposible, no había dejado huellas que delataran su identidad o al menos eso había pensado en su momento; con premura abrió el paquete y lo que encontró la deja más sorprendida aun… un antifaz con otra pequeña nota.

_La noche será interesante mi Luna. Te espero._

Cuando planeo eso de ninguna manera pensó que tendría que pasar por esto y sentirse descubierta, sentía tanta vergüenza, ¿que habría pensado Naruto de ella?, aun más inquietante ¿Por qué después de saber la verdad había decidido invitarla a cenar? No supo a ciencia cierta cuantas vueltas dio alrededor de su habitación.

_Ir o no ir…_

_Sus ojos._

_Su piel._

_Su lengua rozando con la suya._

No lo peso mas y decidió ir; ciertamente le dolía un poco sentirse una más de las acompañantes mas del Uzumaki, pero desde el momento en que se había convertido en "_La Luna_" como él la llamaba supo que así seria; es más, siempre en dudo en que algo como lo que sucedió en aquella ocasión volviera a suceder, pero ahora tendría que afrontar la situación, y tal vez solo una vez más…

Aunque fuera solo sexo…

Aunque fuera solo deseo…

Aunque fuera solo lujuria…

Se conformaría aunque sea con probarlo una vez más.

Rápidamente busco un delicado conjunto de lencería que aun no había usado y que penso que no habría de usar, este era de color blanco con pequeños detalles de color rojo y compuesto por un sencillo sostén, una pequeña tanga y un liguero que resaltaba las curvas de la ojiblanca; estaba casi lista, tenía su cabello suelto y había retirado los habituales lentes que la acompañaban. Aplico un suave maquillaje y se vistió con un casual vestido negro que resaltaba su belleza.

Ya era hora de partir así que tomo el antifaz y su abrigo y se dirigió al apartamento del rubio.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El rubio tenía todo preparado y en esos momentos estaba aguardando por su Luna, vestía camisa, pantalón y un antifaz de color negro haciendo que sus profundos ojos de color azul resaltaran como el azul del cielo.

De pronto se escucho el timbre de la puerta y el rubio se dirigió a abrirla.

-…-Solo pudo suspirar deleitándose a ver la esbelta figura de la ojiblanca parada en el marco de su puerta.-Bienvenida de nuevo a mi hogar chérie-

_Pasión._

_Deseo._

_Lujuria._

_Y un profundo dolor en su entrepierna_.

Eso fue lo que Naruto pudo sentir al verla de nuevo.

-Es un placer para mí encontrarme de nuevo en este lugar… _mi sol_-

Sin duda aquello de los antifaces había resultado una buena idea después de todo, porque aquella mujer no era la tímida, tartamuda y callada Hinata Hyuuga, esta era una mujer decidida y segura de sí misma, este era todo un juego de roles.

-Estuve esperándote durante mucho tiempo no sabes la falta que me hiciste.- Hinata tuvo que respirar hondo para evitar un desmayo, cada palabra y cada tono de la melodiosa voz del rubio irradiaba deseo y erotismo.- No sabes cuantas noches pensé en ti, esperando que algún día llegaras a mi puerta o llegaras a mi habitación a buscarme… sabes fue difícil dar con tu paradero mi Luna.-

-Sabes… yo también lo desee en muchas ocasiones-Menciono de forma lenta y pausada la ojiblanca, como si en cada palabra pronunciada el aire escapara de sus pulmones.

-¿Entonces por qué no viniste a mi chérie? nos hubiéramos ahorrado algunas malas noches juntos.-dijo mientras ofrecía a su acompañante una copa de vino y recibía aquel abrigo que la cubría.

-Supongo que me falto decisión.-

-¿Y ahora mon amour_? ¿Estás decidida?- _lentamente la ojiblanca pudo sentir la sensación del vino en su paladar…-¿Estas decidida a ofrecerme tu calor de nuevo?

-Yo…- las palabras no escapaban de su garganta, no lograba expresarle cuanto necesitaba ella estar en sus brazos de nuevo.

-Yo sé que tu lo deseas tanto como lo deseo yo, tus ojos me lo dicen- El rubio le ofreció una de sus manos para guiarla hasta la azotea de su apartamento.

-¿A dónde vamos mi sol?... pensé que me habías invitado a cenar.- Menciono Hinata de forma calmada, necesitaba mostrarse diferente, claro tener puesto el antifaz la ayudaba a sentirse protegida y la ayudaba sacar un poco de su carácter para hablarle de ese modo y no sentirse

-Y es verdad, solo que no lo haremos aquí, te tengo preparada una sorpresa.-

Esas palabras solo pudieron retumbar en sus oídos, que clase de sorpresa tendría preparada para ellas, miles de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza donde una vez más el rubio era el protagonista, solo podía dar gracias a que el apartamento del rubio estuviera solo iluminado por una tenue luz de las vela y a que parte de su rostro era cubierto por el antifaz o de otro modo su acompañante ya se hubiera percatado de su intenso sonrojo.

Lo que encontró en aquella azotea solo puedo sorprender a la ojiblanca, esta estaba cubierta por una alfombra de color rojo sobre la cual reposaban un sin número de cojines, el rubio observo la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la ojiblanca y sonrió complacido.

-Espero que no te moleste pasar nuestra velada aquí - Dijo el rubio aun sonriéndole-.

-Debo…-trato de calmarse internamente y simular que observaba todo a su alrededor; tenía que aceptar que toda la hiperactividad de Naruto no era en vano, el rubio estaba haciendo lujo de toda su creatividad, la alfombra estaba rodeada por una serie de velos translucidos como una especie de dosel atreves del cual se podían observar claramente la luna y el cielo; su interior estaba decorado minuciosamente, mullidos cojines, velas e inciensos daban a aquel lugar un toque único- aceptar lograste sorprenderme.

-Esto no es nada mon amour, esto no es nada. En este lugar cenaremos, pero antes tengo una primera regla.-

-¿Que regla seria esa?-

-Te tienes que poner cómoda chérie.- _ponerse cómoda_, la ojiblanca no pudo percatarse del mensaje implícito en la frase- Sabes, te vez esplendida con ese vestido, muy provocador debo afirmar… sin embargo mi primera regla es que te lo quites-

El rubio aun conservaba el antifaz en su rostro, pero a pesar de eso la ojiblanca pudo percatarse del brillo lujurioso que sus ojos irradiaban. No hubo dudas y el vestido cayó al suelo pesadamente en representación de los deseos de Hinata.

De nuevo sus ojos brillaron…

_Ardor._

_Calor. _

_Libido. _

No podía sentir algo diferente al ver ante sus ojos la sensual figura de su buscada luna. Naruto recorrió con la mirada cada parte del cuerpo de la ojiblanca que se estaba ante él en ropa interior…

Hinata pudo notar una vez más como el deseo del hombre a su lado crecía, sonrió… tenía que saber que esta vez no era solo Hinata, esta vez ella era _su Luna_, la oportunidad estaba presta y ella solo tendría que pedir para obtener.

-Me temo mi amado sol que esta situación es algo injusta.-

-¿A qué te refieres mi luna?-

-A que yo quiero que estés cómodo también.- Dijo Hinata con decisión mientras lo rodeaba, observando cada reacción del rubio hacia su actitud.- Yo deseo verte – Sus palabras fluyeron al viento… cargadas de sentimiento, cargadas de pasión.

-Créeme mi Luna, en este momento no hay cosa en el mundo que yo pudiera negarte- Dijo el rubio mientras osadamente Hinata desabrochaba los botones de su camisa dejando al descubierto su fornido pecho.

Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta…

Hinata por un momento fue "La luna" como él solía llamarla, por un momento se olvido de su realidad para ser consciente de ella demasiado tarde, demasiado real, demasiado ajeno a lo que ella solía ser; fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del entorno y la situación. Rápidamente bajo sus manos y bajo su mirada que aun era oculta por aquel antifaz.

-¿Qué pasa mi Luna?, veo arrepentimiento en tu mirada y no me gustaría saber que es por estar aquí conmigo- Deslizo la camisa por sus brazos despojándose totalmente de ella y aumentando mas el nerviosismo de su acompañante.

-N-no es eso, es que… yo no debería estar aquí, simplemente yo me aproveche en esa ocasión, tu…-

-No te sientas mal mi luna, yo lo disfrute tanto o más como tu; no te sientas mal de haber hecho lo que hiciste… ¿Te apetece algo de lo que tengo para ti?-

-yo…-

-Sin arrepentimientos mi Luna, ya no hay vuelta atrás.- la ojiblanca calló ante sus palabras, Naruto tenía razón, ya no había espacios para dudas ni para la antigua Hinata.- Ven, recuerda que esta noche eres mi invitada especial. Creo que como sabrás soy algo apresurado y creo que me he saltado la parte de la cena, he pasado directamente al postre. Necesito que hagas algo por mi _mon amour_, necesito que uses esta venda en lugar del antifaz. Prometo no mirar mientras la atrás.

Hinata observo como él le entrego una venda y se dio vuelta, sencillamente la emoción y la curiosidad pudieron más que el arrepentimiento o sus dudas. La venda ya estaba en sus ojos.

-Ahora ven conmigo.-afirmo el rubio mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba hasta sentarse entre cojines, velas y manjares.- ¿Te gustan las fresas mi luna?

-Sí, me gustan.-afirmo, sintió un olor dulce y muy pronto sintió como una fresa era puesta en su boca. Lentamente tomo la fresa degustándola y sintiendo como de un momento a otro los labios del rubio reclamaban los propios apasionadamente, dejándola sin aliento y con necesidad de _más_… mucho _más_.

- _mon amour_… dime te gusta el chocolate- Pregunto sensualmente el rubio cerca a su oído.

-Sí, me gusta el chocolate.- de nuevo pudo sentir como el rubio introducía a su boca otra fresa pero en esta ocasión bañada en chocolate tibio.- yo también quiero probar como sabe de esa manera.-Dijo para darle otro beso apasionado a la ojiblanca. –mmm… simplement ravissant, tenía razón tus besos son exquisitos con chocolate, todo un manjar… pero ahora quiero probar a que sabes tú-

_Tibios_

_Húmedos _

_Y electrizantes…_

La definición perfecta para la sensación que producían los besos que el rubio dejaba en el cuello de su _Luna_.

-Ahora… ¿Qué tal si probamos solo el chocolate? Apuesto que es delicioso- La sensación fue muy diferente… ya no había fresas, solo algunas gotas del tibio chocolate que el rubio dejaba caer sobre los labios de la ojiblanca.- ¿Probamos?-

Esta vez sus brazos la rodearon y la sensación se intensifico, la apego a su pecho y ella pudo sentir cada la necesidad que transmitida cada célula del rubio con cada caricia dada.

Definitivamente esta vez ella era la que estaba siendo torturada y ese hombre si sabia como robarle el aliento.

Sin embargo algo la saco de sus cavilaciones… solo con un clic el ojiazul había liberado sus pechos se su sostén y suavemente lo había retirado.

- belle, simplement belle… ¿Qué tal otra fresa mi Luna?- Con delicadeza paso una fresa por el vientre de la ojiblanca, haciendo que su piel se estremeciera ante la textura de la fruta y en un acto inesperado para la ojiblanca le ofreció aquella fresa mientras el deslizaba lentamente su lengua desde su vientre hasta la parte baja de sus senos.

Probando cada centímetro de su piel, cada trazo se du figura, las sensaciones eran demasiadas y en esta ocasión el no pretendía dejar escapar a su Luna, así fue como decidió despojarla del resto de sus prendas, suave y lento mientras otorgaba a la ojiblanca delicadas caricias bajo las cuales cada vez el cuerpo de ella se tensaba.

-Que ocurre mi Luna…. ¿Te molestan mis caricias?- susurro el rubio en su oído mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata

-N-no, la verdad me gustan más que cualquier cosa… pero debo decirte que me siento algo expuesta.- ágilmente el rubio abrió sus piernas para recorrer para con sus manos recorrer la parte interna de estas. –Tú puedes verme…-

-No te preocupes mi vida que puedo verte, también olerte.-dijo acercándose a la intimidad de la ojiblanca- además también puedo probarte y saborearte…-

Hábilmente el rubio descendió hasta saborear la intimidad de la ojiblanca haciéndola arquearse, gemir y delirar de placer...

-¿Sabes que haría más perfecto este momento?- Pregunto con avidez el rubio.

-Dime… mi sol…- Dijo mientras regulaba su respiración.

-Que te quitaras la venda… sin que te pongas el antifaz; ser Naruto y Hinata simplemente- afirmo él mientras introducía dos dedos en el interior de Hinata.

-Yo…-

-¿No confías en mí, mi Luna?- dijo el rubio aumentando cada vez la intensidad en sus caricias.

-¡ahh!... tengo dos de tus dedos en mi interior… ¿cómo crees que no voy a confiar en ti?- Dijo ella para quitarse la venda

En ese momento sus miradas se encontraron y el corazón de la ojiperla se detuvo por un instante temiendo que en algún momento Naruto la rechazara, agacho la mirada en espera de su reacción… sin embargo la reacción que esperaba nunca llego

-Eres tan hermosa… lamento tanto no haberte visto antes, no sabes cuánto.-

Suavemente beso sus labios y ella rodeo con sus brazos su cuello, solo para separarse cuando la necesidad del aire se hizo presente y hasta que ella pudo mirar de frente aquellos penetrantes ojos azules, que con toda seguridad podrían leerle el alma y la hipnotizaban como los de un mortífero depredador sosegando a su presa.

-Hinata quiero que te mojes para mí, quiero que me demuestres lo que mis caricias en tu centro te hacen sentir-

Nuevamente el rubio reclamo sus labios y repartió suaves besos en la comisura de sus labios, para con su lengua dejar un rastro por su garganta y después dibujar húmedos círculos sobre el mentón, el lóbulo de la oreja y finalmente el cuello mientras sus dedos se concentraban en su intimidad.

-Hinata quiero sentir tus piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo, sentir tus pechos debajo de mí, escucharte gemir mientras te hago el amor lentamente. Quiero que tu aroma quede impreso en mi cuerpo y que tu aliento me queme la piel-

Sin esperar una respuesta de ella Naruto la beso como no lo había hecho, un beso tierno pero apasionado, un beso exigente pero dedicado, donde sin esperar más las piernas de ella rodearon su cuerpo y sin más rodeos el rubio la penetro y sus cuerpos se unieron en un suave vaivén…

-Ahh… no sabes cuánto te espere…-

-S-si… mmm… n-no te detengas…-Decía ella entre suaves gemidos

-Hinata… quiero oírte decir mi nombre, quiero que grites, que gimas… que no te contengas.-

Las envestidas aceleraron su ritmo hasta volverse frenéticas, a pesar de estar al aire libre la temperatura que los rodeaba aumento sin poder controlarlo y la fina capa de sudor de sus cuerpos brillaba con intensidad.

-N-Naruto… mmm mas… ¡ahh!-

-Eso es mi vida, mi Luna… muévete así… ¡Agr!- Gruño guturalmente el rubio sin poder evitarlo.- Eres tan deliciosamente estrecha y Húmeda… mmm.-

-Naruto… no puedo más… ¡ahh!-

-Llega a tu clímax para mí Hinata… ¡Agr!... lleguemos juntos-

La explosión del placer de ambos llego junta y las respiraciones trataron de normalizarse mientras aun sus cuerpos seguían unidos por algo más fuerte que un abrazo sexual.

-Sabes Hinata… no creo que pueda vivir sin ti chérie… me temo que a esto es a lo que llaman amor.- menciono el rubio aun agitado por el acto realizado.

-Naruto… El amor y la lujuria no son lo mismo. ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien a quien no conoces?- Dijo Hinata mientras su mirada oscurecía por un inexplicable dolor.-

-Yo lo sé, pero el amor es una unión; y la lujuria es una parte de esa unión, _mon amour_. Pero la lujuria es fácil de satisfacer. No requiere que una mujer se abra tan completamente a un hombre, siendo vulnerable a todas las caricias de él, a todos sus deseos como lo estas tu; sin embargo yo no me puedo solo conformar con poseerte en cuerpo en mi cama… yo te necesito toda, como puedes decir que no te conozco, no hay Luna y no hay Hinata para mi… ambas son una misma persona y es con la cual yo quiero quedarme.-

-Yo… en parte me avergoncé tanto, lo que hice… bueno-

-Hinata… Ningún deseo es reprochable, la única falta es reprimirlos*… bueno eso dicen y yo ahora estoy de acuerdo ¿y tú?-

-Supongo que si.-

-¿Supones?-

-jaja, no… bueno estoy de acuerdo contigo.-Dijo Hinata mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del rubio.

- no Hinata, ni creas que hemos terminado nuestra velada, espero que estés dispuesta a no dormirte aun-

-jaja, que pervertido.-

-Es que aun no sabes cuan pervertido puedo ser contigo, ¿Dime que te quedas conmigo… siempre?-

-mmm… no sé, aun tenemos un problema.- Dijo la ojiperla con seriedad.

-¿Pero cuál? Tú y yo somos libres… dime cual es ese obstáculo.-

-Nos va a sobrar un apartamento...- Dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-Hinata… Te mereces un castigo por asustarme- Dijo el rubio entre besos- ¿Mi hermosa Luna ya está preparada para una segunda ronda? Pues que te quedes conmigo merece una celebración; ¿Celebramos juntos?-

Lo se me demore más de lo debido… T_T

Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a mis ero-amigas Myri Weasley, Emuma y Denis-chan quienes me dieron algunas ideas… jeje ¡Somos una mala influencia para emuma…xD!

* Esta frase no es mía… es de según palabras textuales de myri "_el más genial de los surrealistas pintor/escultor Salvador Dalí"_

Agradecimientos también para ETOLPLOW-KUN, hinata_mary, Tsusina, anna(L), neko, aska ishida, didiluna, sango surime, goalbest, mabel-chan, Sams Efron, pausaniasgotic, Darkness 9999, todoku, nelly, ana, Eve-luna, cherry boom ;D, Yue-Uzumaki Hyuuga, paola, naruhina fan.

Y también a todos los que me "alcahuetearon" las perversiones leyendo esta historia… xD

Espero no haber herido susceptibilidades ni nada…xD

Como siempre recibo comentarios malos o buenos, sugerencias, etc… lo de siempre.

Ash a esta autora le gustan sus comentarios…^^

Ahora si fin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaración:** Naruto no es mío, Hinata tampoco… ambos son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencia:** Universo alterno, Lemon… La autora no se hace responsable de las posibles hemorragias nasales ni de paros cardiacos.

* * *

**Dεsεos Rεprιmιdos**

Habitualmente no le era fácil concentrarse, y mucho menos en una aburrida reunión de trabajo. Los temas de conversación siempre parecían tan triviales y tan molestos, le gustaba su trabajo pero las reuniones con los viejos del comité directivo de la empresa eran tan desesperantes.

Él solo quiera ir a casa, pasar tiempo con su novia y revivir todo lo que habían vivido la noche anterior.

_**Flash Back**_

_Le encantaba dar clases de francés eso era seguro, y pensar que se había molestado tanto cuando se vio obligado a aprenderlo para estudiar arquitectura en Francia. Le __ había prometido clases de francés a Hinata, ella decía que le gustaba el timbre de su voz cuando le hablaba en francés solo que no había contado con algo en su iniciación como tutor… las intenciones de su alumna._

_-"N-Naruto-kun… estoy lista para la clase que me prometiste".-Claro él se la había imaginado con vaqueros, una camisa vieja y algo para apuntar, claro que no se quejaba de verla con un sensual camisón para dormir que era tan transparente que podía ver su ropa interior._

_-"El azul es tu color –ttebayo, ahora pondré lo mejor de mí para que aprendas bien la lección"- Dijo el rubio mientras su sonrisa se extendía; las clases se pondrían interesantes y su estudio, rodeado de libros, muebles sin usar y cosas monótonas seria el lugar adecuado para llevar a cabo su cometido._

_-"Bueno… e-etto no…"-La verdad las clases de francés que tanto había insistido en que él le diera ahora no le parecían tan importantes, solo quería pasar tiempo con él y las clases solo habían sido la excusa perfecta._

_-"Ven aquí mi Luna, el tiempo apremia".- Dijo el rubio extendiendo sus brazos desde la silla de su escritorio para que ella acudiera a su llamado._

_Hinata se acerco a él y fue acunada en sus brazos, como si el tratara de que no escapara de si, de conservarla solo para él, recorriendo cada curva en cada espacio de su cuerpo, ella poseía la gracia en sus movimientos de una ninfa del bosque y una belleza que tal vez hasta afrodita envidiara, ahora cada vez que él la acariciaba ella doblaba su cuello para alcanzar sus labios sin lograr su objetivo._

_-"Sabes que llevaremos a cabo nuestras clases ¿verdad?... no podrás besarme hasta que lo digas adecuadamente".-Susurro Naruto en su oído._

_-"No… y-yo quiero besarte ya".- afirmo Hinata haciendo un mohín _

-"_Donne-moi un baiser… Dame un beso"-Murmuro Naruto en su oído esperando que ella repitiera la frase para devorar sus labios con libertad, ella obedientemente dijo la frase y el unió sus labios a los de ella._

_-"Ahora, caresse-moi… acaríciame, dilo Hina, dilo para mí y te libraras de ese lindo camisón."- Dijo él._

_-"C-Caresse-moi N-Naruto-kun"-murmuro ella mientras sentía como se deslizaban las palmas de las manos del chico alrededor de su cuerpo quitándole la prenda de vestir._

-"_Quiero tocar tus pechos Hinata… __Prends-moi avec ta bouche…__Tómame con tu boca, repítelo para mi Hinata  
"- Cerrando los ojos, ansiosa ella obedeció, el simplemente se dedico a quitar el sostén con velocidad, necesitaba sentir el sabor de su cremosa piel; cuando logro su objetivo se dedico a tomarlos en su boca uno por uno tratando de robar algo de su esencia, algo de su dulce miel._

_-"Hinata, __L'eche-moi… __Lámeme. __Prouvez-moi… pruébame." __-Ella se acomodo entre sus piernas sentada en la mesa de su escritorio, necesitaba apoyarse en algo porque sentía que sus rodillas flaqueaban y en cualquier momento caería._

_Él por su parte lamió sus pechos suavemente, concentrándose en ver las respuestas de ella a cada una de sus acciones, cuando un pequeño gemido salió de su boca y se concentro más en seguir su labor._

-"_Mords-moi… __Muérdeme".-Exclamo Naruto algo excitado a ver que ella comenzaba a jadear suavemente._

_Ella parecía no estar consciente de que se había recostado en su escritorio tirando gran parte de las cosas, el tomo nota mental de recordarle quien y porque habían llegado todas sus cosas al suelo la próxima vez que lo llamase desorganizado. La imagen del cuerpo de ella retorciéndose sobre el escritorio lo estaba llevando al límite, sus besos lentamente se habían extendido al abdomen de ella y sus manos habían llegado hasta sus bragas para retirarlas hábilmente._

_-"Eres hermosa Hinata, no me cansare de decírtelo"- Al sentirse descubierta trato de taparse, era cierto que llevaban algún tiempo juntos pero ella nunca dejaba la timidez que era tan característica en ella.-"No te cubras mi Luna, hazlo por mí ¿Si?"- Dijo Naruto mirándola a los ojos, ambos perdidos en medio de su propio deseo y su propia necesidad._

_Separando sus piernas él le dijo:_

_-"__Suce-moi.... __Chúpame."-Sin embargo ella no dijo nada y lo miraba dudosa-"¿Sientes temor de mi?"- dijo a lo que ella negó.- "¿Entonces es vergüenza?"- ella solo aparto la mirada- "__Suce-moi, pídemelo Hinata, no dejes que algo tan vano como la vergüenza nos detenga, por favor"-_

_Los ojos azules de él brillaban y sus músculos estaban tensos de esperar, la necesitaba pronto y __muy pronto._

_-"__S-Suce-moi."-Dijo ella muy bajito, pero lo suficientemente audible para que él lo escuchara._

_El obedeció su orden, y se busco su punto más sensible entre sus piernas, sintiendo como ella se estremecía ante tal acercamiento, se concentro mas en satisfacerla tanto o más como ella solía hacer con él, unos momentos después sintió que el cuerpo femenino se tensaba ante su atenciones y decidió que era el momento de parar._

_-"Perdóname, Luna mía pero quiero que llegues conmigo"- Rápidamente quito toda su ropa, era lo único que lo separaba del cuerpo de ella._

_Se situó sobre su cuerpo y de una estocada se unió a ella, un gemido salió de la boca de ella y un gruñido gutural de la de él al sentirse dentro de ella, juntos a un mismo compas._

_-"La clase no termina mi vida. __Plus profond… __Más profundo."- Pronunció el entre jadeos forzados por la excitación del momento y por el esfuerzo físico que realizaba._

_-__ "Plus profond"- Dijo ella con dificultad y él se empujo con más fuerza en su interior- "mmm… ¡Naruto!"- Exclamó sintiendo que lo único solido alrededor era él y que debía unirse más a él. _

_-"__Plus fort… __Más fuerte".- Dijo él y ella pérdida en su placer necesitando más de sí, no dudo en pronunciar las palabras indicadas._

_-"__Plus vite... __Más rápido, ahh... eres deliciosa Kami."-_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-"¡Señor Uzumaki!"- Grito alguien a su alrededor.

-"¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿Que?!"- Dijo el desesperado mirando hacia todos los lados, definitivamente Hinata le estaba pegando el tartamudeo.

-"Ya me tenías preocupado, le estoy hablando hace rato. ¿Se encuentra usted bien? Se ve algo rojo y parece que estuviera ausente."- Dijo el presidente de la compañía.

-"Sí, ero… digo Jiraya-sama, ¿Podría ausentarme? Es que creo que no me siento bien"- Dijo Naruto tratando de salir de esa aburrida reunión de trabajo.

-"Deberías pasarte por la enfermería"-afirmo Jiraya.

-"Lo hare"- Dijo Naruto saliendo del salón. _Soy un pervertido_. Pensó.

-"Kakashi, ese muchacho me preocupa"- Dijo Jiraya cuando Naruto salió.

-"Si a mí también, creo que desde que Sakura lo dejo esta así, ausente. Pero ya se le pasara ¿No?"-

-"Sí, creo que si".- afirmo Jiraya con seguridad.

-"No creo que lo supere tan rápido, Naruto-san es algo sentimental."-

-"¿Sai? Disculpa olvide que estabas presente, sigamos con la reunión."- Afirmo Kakashi.

* * *

No sabía que sentía ahora en realidad, podría decirse que estaba pagando el precio de sus malas decisiones. Claro no había felicidad completa en la vida pero su caso había llegado al extremo. Naruto, su primera relación habia sido todo lo que ella deseaba de un hombre, él era atento, considerado, sensible, amoroso, solo que tenía un problema para ella… ella no lo amaba. Por otro lado estaba Sasuke, el amor de su vida, claro últimamente había comenzado a pensar que solo había sido un capricho, pero eso después de haber dejado a Naruto no tenía remedio, Sasuke era frio, podría decirse que casi sin interés, pasaba la mayoría de las noches desvelándose, sola esperando a que el llegara del trabajo para dedicarle algunos minutos de atención, solo para que el al llegar no le dirigiera la palabra, ni la echara a ver, eso sin duda era frustrante.

Cuanto extrañaba a Naruto, el sexy y el apasionado Naruto, ella también tenía sus necesidades… ¿Por qué nadie lo entendía?

Y más con lo que le había contado Sai…

_**Flash Back**_

-"_Te extraña Sakura y no es el mismo, se que suena raro de viniendo de mi pero él es una buena persona y tu lo dañaste."-Comento Sai con cierto aire de molestia en sus ojos._

_-"Yo solo hice lo que mi corazón me dictaba, ya no podía seguí así yo no amaba a Naruto y…"-_

_-"Claro, es mejor estar con una persona que apenas nota que existes".- La interrumpió Sai- "Buena elección Sakura, me sorprende tu buen juicio".- Dijo él dándole una sonrisa falsa_.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Se podía decir que su relación no había terminado de una forma muy adecuada, ella solo había esperado que él fuera a su trabajo y se había marchado con sus cosas. Quizá era momento de terminar adecuadamente las cosas, se podría decir que en ese momento quería a Sasuke aunque eso mismo ella no podía decirlo con seguridad, sin embargo se sentía tan sola, tan abandonada, no era más que un objeto que era parte de su casa para Sasuke, total era un caso lamentable pero esa eran las consecuencias de la decisión que había tomado.

Si tan solo pudiera estar con Naruto una vez más…

Claro eso no estaría mal a su pensar, según Sai estaba despechado y podría usar eso a su favor, no quería dejar a Sasuke pero quería pasar solo una noche más acompañada de Naruto, sería como una despedida, sería como un _último polvo_. Aun guardaba las llaves de su apartamento, nunca pudo recordar a conciencia porque las había conservado, bueno ahora le serian de utilidad, hoy sería el día, le daría una pequeña sorpresita y después de eso se iría de nuevo, lo que iba a hacer era egoísta pero lo necesitaba.

* * *

Sakura había entrado al apartamento del rubio y se había quedado impresionada con lo que había visto, jamás pensó que Naruto pudiera tener tan buen gusto, el siempre se inclinaba por el naranja y demás colores llamativos, bueno él era un prototipo de soltero excéntrico, claro eso solo le agregaba atractivo al fin de cuentas, será que le había afectado tanto su partida como para cambiar tan radicalmente todo?...

Los colores sobrios reinaban, estaba presente el naranja pero de una forma mucho más sutil… ¡Escaleras de cristal! Si que se esforzó por volver más sofisticados sus espacios, por un momento se imagino viviendo de nuevo en ese lugar y la idea se le hizo atractiva…claro sus sentimientos por Sasuke seguían latentes pero no encontraba la forma de no ver al rubio como su salida de escape.

Se tardo toda la tarde preparando la cena, el dormitorio y demás; solo faltaba ella y que llegara Naruto para poder llevar a cabo su plan, solo una noche y esta vez sería una despedida normal, no estaba segura de poder convertirse en su amiga después de compartir una noche final de sexo pero lo intentaría, esto era una locura pero tenía que hacerlo. Horas más tarde estaba vistiéndose en la habitación de Naruto, una ropa interior bastante sugestiva pero era el tipo de ropa que le hubiera gustado mas Sasuke, quien ni siquiera se había molestado en llamarla era triste pero estaba sola en esa relación, pronto sintió que la puerta del apartamento se abrió y los nervios la asaltaron… ¡Kami eso era una locura! Y lo peor era que hasta ahora se daba cuenta.

* * *

Naruto llego al edificio donde vivía, parqueo su auto rápido estaba ansioso de llegar a su hogar, había sido un día pesado y los recuerdos del tiempo pasado con Hinata no lo dejaban en paz. Toco el botón del ascensor pero este no abría sus puertas… eso lo estaba poniendo de muy mal humor.

-"¡Maldición!"- exclamo el furioso.

-"¿Tiene demasiado afán señor?"- El rubio salto de impresión puesto que no se había percatado de que hubiera alguien cerca, cuando busco con sus ojos observo que quien le había hablado era un hombre alto de cabello largo.

-"No, lo que pasa es que fue un mal día sabe… lo único que quiero es llegar a mi apartamento, preparar la cena y esperar a mi mujer para pasar con ella el mayor tiempo posible."- dijo desesperado mientras alborotaba sus cabellos con sus manos.

-"¿No vive usted con su mujer acaso?"- pregunto el hombre de manera amable.

-"Pues este… si y no, esa es una situación que me enloquece ¡Dattebayo!"- exclamo el sin ánimos.

-"¿Si y no?" – pregunto el hombre mientras enarcaba una ceja confundido.

-"Pues sí, bueno es mi vecina, la mayoría de la veces se queda conmigo pero hay ocasiones donde no puede como cuando viene su familia, solo espero que hoy no sea una de esas ocasiones… si no me temo que enloqueceré."- Afirmo el rubio mientras halaba sus cabellos y el hombre que lo acompañaba de nuevo lo miro de forma interrogativa.

-"Trata de decir usted que ella es casada o algo asi"- Naruto lo miro de forma confusa y abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo.-"Bueno entiendo que estamos en tiempos modernos y que usted no tiene porque contarme eso así, ni siquiera nos conocemos."- trato de excusarse al notar que su afirmación había sido la equivocada.

-"No, no es eso… no sé, usted me inspira confianza, lo que pasa es que ella piensa que su padre no lo aprobaría ¡ahh! Eso me desespera porque ¿cómo voy a formalizar adecuadamente si se que no le voy a caer bien a mi suegro y que posiblemente las cosas se pongan feas?"- Explico Naruto de forma rápida hasta quedarse sin aire.

-"Pues yo digo que lo adecuado sería eso, así el padre de ella se moleste, creo que se enfurecería mas si supiera que tienen su relación de esa forma, a escondidas como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo. No sé, al menos eso pienso yo, me molestaría demasiado que alguna de mis hijas estuviera en esa situación."- contesto el hombre.

De repente el ascensor se abrió y ellos entraron a este, el hombre de cabellos largos estaba al frente de los controles y pregunto de repente-"¿A qué piso se dirige joven?"

-"Al último por favor."- Afirmo Naruto cortésmente.

El hombre lo miro fijamente y no dijo absolutamente nada.

-"Sabe… creo que debo haberlo visto antes en el edificio porque se me hace conocido."-

-"Tal vez joven, bueno este es mi piso, que tenga buen día joven."- exclamo el hombre y salió del ascensor.

Alguien iba a tener que dar una muy buena explicación después…

* * *

Naruto llego a su apartamento a la hora acostumbrada, normalmente llegaba antes que Hinata y se encargaba de preparar la cena de ambos; sin embargo el día de hoy cuando había llegado noto rápidamente que todo estaba preparado, una deliciosa cena para dos, la conclusión fue rápida.

_Hinata y otra de sus sorpresas_…

Seguramente estaría en su apartamento cambiándose, a Naruto aun le molestaba que no viviese junto a él, todo se resumía a la opinión que su padre tomaría de ella, pero bueno no había nada que hacer esa era la decisión de Hinata y el debía como su pareja respetarla y apoyarla, se conformaba con las dulces noches, pues él se había encargado que a pesar de conservar el apartamento en las noches eran sus noches y ella debería dormir con él.

Pensó en que debía ducharse y cambiarse para la ocasión antes de que Hinata llegara, había trabajado todo el día y debía quitarse el sudor y su cansancio de encima; mientras se duchaba pensaba cuanto había cambiado su vida con Hinata, ella ahora influía desde en el decorado de su casa hasta en los hábitos que había adquirido, a ella le encantaba llenar de cristales su casa, ahora las escaleras, las mesas y su ducha eran de dicho material, claro que debía admitir que le encantaba observa a Hinata mientras se duchaba, eso era muy pervertido pero le encantaba hacerlo.

* * *

Sakura miro a su alrededor y opto por esconderse en uno de los compartimentos del armario, si ese era el mejor lugar desde ahí podría observar todo por medio de una rendijas de la puerta, esperaría una oportunidad para irse y asunto solucionado. De repente escucho pasos… ¡El estaba subiendo las escaleras!, pronto lo vio entrar en la recamara y observo que se quitaba ágilmente todas las prendas hasta quedar completamente desnudo ¡Kami ese hombre esta espectacular!

No había forma de dejar de mirarlo, se estaba bañando y para colmo de males la ducha era de cristal… ¡No había escapatoria! Ella se fijo como él desplazaba la espuma de baño por todo su cuerpo, los músculos del rubio estaban levemente más marcados de lo que ella podía recordar y además su cabello rubio se pegaba sensualmente en su cara con el fluir del agua. Un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios, aun no entendía como sus manos habían llegado hasta su intimidad… ¡Jashin-sama era cruel! ¡Solo verlo había provocado que ella misma se estimulara con sus dedos! Esto estaba fuera de su control y se estaba volviendo la mas erótica fantasía voyeur que jamás hubiera imaginado, hasta un pequeño gemido había salido de su boca.

-"Silencio niña o ¿Quieres que nos descubran?"- Escucho una voz conocida al en el otro compartimento del armario.

-"Viejo pervertido ¿Qué hace aquí?"-murmuro Sakura tanto molesta como asustada y avergonzada.

-"Me inspiro para mi próxima novela, ya sabes, pero esa misma pregunta podría hacértela yo"-susurro Jiraya con seguridad.

-"Yo… yo… es que yo deje unas cosas aquí, si eso es."-Dijo ella angustiada pensando que quizás lograra que él le creyera.

-"Si claro, y para eso tienes que esperarlo medio desnuda ¿No es así?... bueno de todas manera lo mejor es que dejes de gemir."- dijo él.

-"¡Yo no gemí!"-afirmo Sakura molesta.

-"Si, bueno y ¿Vas a salir?"- pregunto él con aire perverso.

-"Contigo aquí claro que no."-aclaro ella.-"Hagamos un trato ¿Qué tal si yo salgo y distraigo a Naruto mientras tú te vas?"-

-"Bueno yo de aquí no me muevo porque sospecho que algo interesante va a pasar hoy y necesito toda la inspiración posible para próxima novela."- exclamo Jiraya tratando de excusar su presencia.

En silencio y pensando que hacer Sakura hacer con Jiraya siguió observando a Naruto, no estaba bien claro pero no podía despegar sus ojos de él y por primeras vez en mucho tiempo deseo no haberlo dejado nunca para buscar en Sasuke una relación que por el momento no tenía sentido.

-"¡Naruto-kun, amor ya llegue!"- Sakura quedo helada ante lo que escucho. ¡¿Amor?!

¡¿Quién rayos era esa?! ¡¿Y por qué carajos lo llamaba asi?! Es que Naruto tampoco había perdido el tiempo y lo peor es que se había sentido muy mal por él y justo cuando pensó que las cosas entre ellos quedarían bien… ¡aparece otra mujer! Además del viejo pervertido que estaba a su lado no podría salir sin ponerse en evidencia.

_¡Jamás volveré a tener esta clase de ideas!_ Pensó ella con pesadez para sí misma.

-"¡Ya voy-ttebayo!"- Grito él desde la habitación, para después salir con tan solo una toalla secando su cabello.

_¡Kami me odia! _Se Sakura a dijo a sí misma, ¿Por qué solo había salido con una toalla en su cabello? El resto de su cuerpo estaba desnudo y con el agua goteando, sentía que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones pero aun así no podría salir, esa no era una opción.

* * *

Hinata llego a la hora habitual, había tenido un día pesado y había pasado antes a su apartamento a guardar sus documentos de trabajo, también aprovecho para cambiarse la ropa y ponerse más cómoda para dirigirse al apartamento de su novio, lo de conservar ambos apartamentos era una cuestión complicada y más que todo se debía a su padre; su padre era una persona muy conservadora y ella no dudaba en decir que él nunca aceptaría la relación que ella tenía con Naruto, la única forma de que lo aceptara seria poniendo la palabra matrimonio de por medio y obligar o presionar a Naruto sería lo último que quería. Por eso siempre era mejor conservar los dos apartamentos aunque ella solo usara el suyo para guardar algunas de sus cosas y atender a su padre cuando este decidía visitarla, eso era mil veces más preferible que arruinar la relación que ahora tenía con Naruto.

Saco la llave del departamento de Naruto y entro, la mesa estaba puesta y las velas estaban encendidas… Ella pensó en cuan detallista era el rubio para con ella y sonrió, si definitivamente prefería tener mil apartamentos y evitar un problema con él y su padre, ambos eran importantes en su vida y mientras ella pudiera evitar cualquier tipo de confrontación… lo haría.

-"¡Naruto-kun, amor ya llegue!"- lo aviso ella de su llegada.

-"¡Ya voy-ttebayo!"-Le contesto desde el piso superior.

Ella decidió ir sirviendo los platos, sería bueno cenar un poco y acurrucarse en los brazos de su novio, eso era lo único que deseaba en ese momento.

-"Te extrañe mucho ¡dattebayo!"- Dijo el rubio abrazándola desde la espalda.

Tan pronto como sintió los brazos del rubio ella enrojeció, el abrazo entre ellos había mojado levemente su ropa solo comprobó sus sospechas cuando se volteo y encontró a Naruto desnudo y con una toalla en sus hombros.

-"No me mires así Hina-chan, me siento expuesto-ttebayo."- afirmo él haciendo un falso puchero y tratándola de seducir abiertamente.

Ella no podía dejar de observarlo, su abdomen estaba marcado por sus músculos y su piel dorada llena de gotas de agua cayendo, era simplemente una imagen capaz de enloquecer a cualquier mujer de deseo.

-"Hina-chan se quiere comer el postre antes de la cena."- canturreo él al ver que los ojos de Hinata se desplazaban por todo su cuerpo.- "Hina-chan es una pervertida"-siguió el tarareando la frase.

Al notar su gesto Hinata enrojeció más y trato de apartarse de él, sin embargo no pudo reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa al sentir unas poderosas manos que, desde atrás, le sujetaban los brazos y la mantenían prisionera.

-"No te enojes por mis comentarios tontos Hina, la verdad el que quiere comerse el postre y olvidarse de todo soy yo, me provoca cargarte en mi hombro y subir de una vez."- susurro el apretando mas el cuerpo de Hinata contra él.

-"E-Etto... y-yo…"-Lo que pensaba le costaba mucho decirlo, a pesar de haber sido ella la que dio pie para su relación aun no se acostumbraba a hablar abiertamente de esos temas, así que solo se limito a apagar las velas de la mesa y guardar en el horno la comida mientras el rubio la observaba atento.-"yo… también quiero."-

Él solo pudo sonreír y tomarla de la mano mientras la conducía al dormitorio, no es que no pudieran estar juntos en cualquier lugar sino que el día de hoy seria especial, ella se había esforzado mucho en crear ese ambiente romántico y el también se esforzaría por ella a complacerla.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación y las palabras en este momento sobraban, el solo quería tocarla y ella solo ser tocada entre los dos tenían tanta ansiedad que el ambiente le había tornado levemente pesado.

-"Desnúdate para mi Hinata… hoy fue un día muy pesado y no pude sacarte ni a ti, ni a tu cuerpo de mi mente, por favor hazlo por mí."- suplico Naruto con la voz ronca de necesidad.

Ella permaneció en silencio con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, entre ellos no había secretos cada uno de ellos había recorrido cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro en veces anteriores por lo cual ella sentía plena confianza, sentía que no tenía nada de lo cual avergonzarse, Naruto que había enseñado a sentirse bien con ella misma y a no sentir temor del sentimiento de excitación que se acumulaba mas y mas en ella. Así que sucumbió ante su deseo y toda prenda que la cubría cayo al suelo.

-"Si supieras lo hermosa que te ves Hinata."- Suspiro él las palabras.

Ella en silencio se acerco a él y con sus manos recorrió su pecho, sus brazos y su abdomen, solo cuando sus manos rozaron accidentalmente su erección, no pudo evitar dar un respingo ante la intensidad con la él que percibió la caricia. Los ojos azules se obscurecieron completamente y la atracción les era demasiado intensa a ambos.

-"Bésame Hinata, si no lo haces creo que perderé la poca cordura que aún conservo, hazlo Luna mía."- dijo él con los ojos entre cerrados y con ambos brazos laxos a los lados, no quería abrumarla con tanta intensidad… aun no.

-"Te quiero Naruto-kun"- dijo ella en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para que él lo escuchara- "Te quiero tanto y te necesito tanto que duele."-afirmo mirándolo fijamente, fue entonces hasta que los deseos dieron rienda suelta y ella acaricio sus labios con un beso.

Él cerró sus ojos mientras Hinata dejaba su boca y hacia un camino dejando un rastro de besos sobre su pecho, cuando llegó al pezón, todo comenzó a darle vueltas a Naruto al sentir la lengua de Hinata jugueteando y succionándolo. Nada había conseguido estremecerlo y hacerlo perder la cabeza del modo en que lo hacían sus caricias, no recordaba ninguna ocasión en la que alguien le hubiese hecho el amor a él aparte de ella la primera vez que la conoció, la primera vez que ella se coló en su cama y lo dejo poseerla, ninguna mujer se le había entregado de aquel modo, ni le había dado tanto de si, ella era única y por eso ahora la amaba.

-"Quiero hacerte el amor Hinata."- susurro él mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello femenino.

-"Me lo haces Naruto"- respondió ella mientras dirigía su mirada a los ojos azules.-"Me lo haces cada vez que me miras, que me tocas, cada da vez que estás conmigo Naruto"-

Su afirmación lo dejo sin habla, sin saber cómo o cuando, consiguió abrazarla y sus brazos no dejaban de temblarle, la atrajo hacia su pecho para así reclamar sus labios. La textura aterciopelada de su boca lo llevo al éxtasis, no podía pensar en nada mas que no fuera probarla, acaricias sus labios, paladar y succionar su lengua, lo la presión de la falta de oxigeno pudo parar su tarea.

-"Te amo Hinata"-

-"Y yo a ti Naruto-kun"-

Diciendo esto, lo agarró por la cabeza y lo acercó para darle un beso apasionado y profundo. Él se lo devolvió con ferocidad, la tomo suavemente y la acostó sobre la cama derramando reflejos azules en el negro azabache de su pelo; le besó las muñecas hasta que ella cerró los ojos por el placer que le provocaba, besó la curva de los codos y le coloca ambas manos por encima de su cabeza, de regreso sus manos acariciaron sus senos con suavidad pero de manera intensa. Él deseaba regocijarse con el regalo divino de tenerla consigo, de que ella hubiera entrado en su vida sin él permitírselo. Deslizo suavemente su mano alrededor del delicado pie, le levantó la pierna derecha abriendo su sexo hacia él, oriento su pie hasta su hombro y el olor de ella lo rodeó, lo sedujo, lo tentó y él decidió probarla.

Hinata solo pudo jadear ante la caricia intima que él le ofrecía, dejándose llevar por las oleadas de placer que llegaban a ella, tener su lengua dentro la estaba volviendo loca, llenándola de calor húmedo, moviéndose contra sus paredes, necesitaba algo solido de lo cual sostenerse pero lo único presenta a su alrededor era él, él jugueteó cautivadoramente con el prominente clítoris, envolviéndolo una y otra vez con la lengua hasta que ella se mareó y se aferró a él, simplemente ella no podía contenerse, como una arremetida de una marea el orgasmo se acrecentó, ella estaba tan cerca de alcanzarlo solo con sus caricias… tan asombrosamente cercar que solo pudo gritar cuando él se detuvo.

-"¡N-No!"- Grito ella insatisfecha.

-"Aun no es tiempo mi Luna, quiero que los dos compartamos eso."- Dijo él mientras se levantaba de la cama- "Acaríciate los pechos mi Luna, quiero ver cómo te tocas... toca tus pezones para mí."-

Entonces ella descubrió el momento oportuno para seducirlo y con dificultad se incorporo sobre la cama, él solo se alejo un poco para obsérvala, reuniendo valor ella sonrió seductoramente mientras se cubría los pechos con ambas manos. La sensación de las palmas en los pechos la hizo gemir frente a los hambrientos ojos azules, se frotó los pezones con los pulgares.

Él la miraba con aprobación mientras se acariciaba los pechos, ella solo adoraba complacerlo.

Se excitó aún más. Se comporto más salvaje y más osada; pellizcó con fuerza los pezones y el destello de dolor la estremeció, ella jamás había hecho tal cosa pero quería que la deseara, que la necesitara tal y como lo necesitaba ella a él. Él no resistió mucho tiempo observándola y se acerco a ella posicionándose sobre de ella y con un poderoso y magistral embestida se introdujo en ella.

Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó cuando el húmedo cuerpo de Hinata le dio la bienvenida, envolviéndolo con su calidez, el impacto que sufrieron sus sentidos fue tan poderoso que se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies.

-"Amor alguna vez te dije que eras tan suave como la seda o el terciopelo… eres simplemente exquisita."-Dijo él entre jadeo.

Las manos de Hinata subieron por sus hombros, sus uñas se clavaron en su piel, su solo contacto le enardecía la piel, la más suave caricia de sus dedos le provocaba pulsaciones de placer que ardían como el fuego y consumían su interior, solo se pregunto si ella era consciente del poder que ahora tenía sobre él.

Hinata comenzó a acompañar su cadencia elevando las caderas a su encuentro, sus ojos brillaban mirándolo... vivos, hermosos, llenos de placer. El placer se fundía con la agonía en su rostro, Naruto la miraba casi hipnotizado, y se olvidó de sí mismo, solo podía concentrarse en ella, en su rostro cubierto de lujuria y deseo.

-"N-Naruto… mmm…"- gimió ella, extasiada por el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, le pasó las manos por la espalda hasta llegar a las caderas y lo empujó, incitándolo a ir más rápido.- "S-si… mmm… n-no te detengas."

-"Mírame, mi Luna" - le dijo Naruto, hundiéndose profundamente en ella de nuevo- "Quiero ver tus ojos… ¡Agr!"- y Hinata abrió sus ojos, sus caderas se meneaban en una danza exótica. Trataba de estrujarlo con las ellas… de darle placer.

Naruto tenía los ojos entrecerrados y por su modo de respirar y la expresión de su rostro, ella supo que estaba se estaba deleitando de cada certera embestida, ella sentía cómo se le contraían sus abdominales cada vez que se movía. Alzó las caderas para salir al encuentro de los furiosos envites. Nada podía ser mejor que tener a Naruto sobre ella, besándola con pasión y deslizándose dentro y fuera de su entrepierna,

Cuando creyó que ya no podría resistirlo más, su cuerpo estalló en miles de estremecimientos de placer.

-"N-Naruto… no puedo más… ¡ahh! ¡Naruto!"- gritó ella, arqueando más su cuerpo hacia él y cerrando los ojos por el placer.

-"¡Hinata!"- grito él hundiéndose en ella hasta el fondo, permaneciendo inmóvil y observándola mientras los músculos de su intimidad se contraían a su alrededor. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, se encontró con su sonrisa maliciosa.

-"¿Q-Qué sucede Naruto-kun?"- pregunto ella inocentemente mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

-"Son este tipo de recuerdos los que no me dejan trabajar como debo, tú tienes la culpa Hina-chan."- Dijo él entre risas acomodándose sobre ella.

-"¡Naruto-kun!... que pervertido."-afirmo ella.

-"Tu pervertido te recuerdo, pero ahora solo quiero dormir entre tus pechos amor, solo quiero descansar-ttebayo" –

Ella sonrió y paso los brazos sobre sus hombros llena de ternura, aquel hombre siempre podía entregarle toda su lujuria y su ternura en una sola frase.

* * *

Sakura se preguntaba cómo podía seguir de pie en el armario después de haber visto semejante escena. A decir verdad se había excitado bastante y no podía ni imaginarse como estaría el viejo pervertido que se ocultaba en la otra puerta; no obstante se dio cuenta de algo evidente… Naruto jamás había sido así con ella, ciertamente siempre fue un hombre ardiente pero nunca llego a involucrar con ella tal ración de sentimiento durante una relación sexual.

-"Oye espero que aun sigas viva ahí adentro."- susurro Jiraya del otro lado.

-"Si, si…"- respondió ella sin ánimos.

-"Lo mejor es que salgamos antes de que despierten."-afirmo él.

-"Si pero salga usted primero, no soy capaz de salir así vestida frente a usted."-

-"Esta bien."- Diciendo esto salió sigilosamente del armario dejando atrás a una melancólica pelirosa.

Ella se quedo de pie pensando, de verdad había valió la pena el cambio que realizo en su vida… No lo creyó así, Naruto era muy especial, él en si era diferente, era especial…

Pero ya era muy tarde para darse cuenta de eso, lo mejor que podría hacer era irse del lugar y quizá tratar de solucionar las cosas con Sasuke, si eso era lo mejor.

-"Vaya te has tardado en salir."- Dijo Jiraya, quien la esperaba en el corredor.-"Solo quería despedirme, gracias a ti conseguí una buena cantidad de información para mis novelas."-

-"¿A mí?"- pregunto ella confusa.

-"Si, bueno me escabullí mientras entrabas."- afirmo el hombre y ella perdió el color del rostro, Naruto la mataría si supiera lo que acababa de ocasionar.-"Bueno ahora si me voy, debo ir a hacer mi testamento."

-"¿Testamento?"- pregunto ella confundida mientras se vestía.

-"Estoy orgulloso de mi nieto y debo ir a asegurarle todos mis bienes antes después de que muera por un estúpido paro cardiaco o algo así, se lo merece… wow, es que me dejo impresionado, además eligió bien, Hinata es un chica linda con mucho delantero y…"

-"Cállese viejo pervertido"- exigió molesta.

-"Bueno eso es para que sepas que el que piensa pierde, ahora si puedo irme… con todo lo que acabo de ver estoy muy emocionado, además me espera una bella rubia en mi hogar, así que con permiso... jujuju Tsunade voy por ti"- finalizo el antes de partir.

-"Viejo degenerado"- exclamo ella

* * *

Naruto se levanto al sentir que Hinata se removía bajo su cuerpo.

-"Naruto-kun gracias por prepara todo esto, solo es una lástima no haber cenado antes, creo que ya se enfrío la comida."- Declaro Hinata algo triste.

Naruto por un momento se quedo en silencio, si Hinata no había preparado todo… ¿Entonces quien?

-"jeje, la cena, eso no importa Hina-chan."- concluyo el algo abrumado por el hecho de que hubieran entrado a su apartamento y lo último que quería era preocupar a Hinata.

Se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación, se dirigió a la mesa, quizá allí habría alguna pista que le dijera quien habia entrado a su apartamento, cuando llego observo una llave sobre una hoja de papel que decía:

_Lo lamento, siento haber hecho todo esto y siento haberte lastimado, te regreso la llave._

_Espero que algún dia podamos volver a ser buenos amigos._

_Sakura._

_P.D. Te vas a hacer rico, cambia la chapa de tu puerta… lo lamento pero tu abuelo se coló cuando estaba en tu casa._

-"Vaya, que mal que no me hubieran llamado para saludarme, típico de ero-senin… venir a mi casa y no saludar, bueno supongo que no quería interrumpir"-Concluyo inocentemente Naruto.

De repente el sonido de un móvil lo saco de su trance y observo como Hinata bajaba rápidamente las escaleras.

-"¿Otou-sama?"- contesto ella al ver el identificador.

_-"Hola Hinata ¿Dónde estás?"- _pregunto un hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-"E-Etto… en c-casa."-contesto ella nerviosa.

_-"Hinata, una o__misión es una mentira a medias."- afirmo él seriamente –"¿Estas en la tuya o en la de tu n-no-novio?"._ -Pregunto él con dificultad.

-"E-Etto… yo..."- ¡Realmente no sabía que responder! Pero finalmente se decidió por la verdad.- "En la de mi novio"- susurro ella.

_-"Despues hablaremos sobre ocultar este tipo de cosas a tu familia jovencita."-_ ¡¿Jovencita?!... ¡pero si tenía veintitrés años!

-"Si papa…"- dijo ella aun sin ánimos.

-"Dile a ese muchacho que tendrá que venir a verme, por cierto debes darle un té tranquilizante o algo así, de esos que hacia tu madre."- exclamo el recordando su encuentro en el ascensor-"Bien hija, hablaremos mañana."- declaro solemne para despedirse.

Realmente estaba confundida… esperaba una reacción muy diferente.

-"Naruto-kun ¿viste a mi padre?"- pregunto ella al rubio.

-"No que yo recuerde, ¿por qué?"-dijo despreocupado.

-"No sé, quiere verte…"-

-"mmm… está bien, pero debiste decirle que caíste en la tentación Uzumaki ¿Sabes?" – Dijo tomándola de la cintura para atraerla hacia sí. –"Y ya sabes lo que dicen… La única forma de librarse de _la tentación_ es caer en ella… ¿Quieres caer en ella… de nuevo?"

* * *

Chicas por cada review que le envíen a la autora esperaran turno para una clase de francés con Naruto-kun…

No mentiras xD ….

No creo que Hinata-chan lo permita… pero vale la pena soñar… ^^

Ya se, ya se habia puesto como completa la historia pero que puedo decir… jiji … espero que les guste ^^ (también que no la borren de fanfiction por pervertida pero eso es otro tema…xD)

**¿Que tal un** **rευϊεω para este humilde intento de escritora?**


End file.
